Like the old days
by Seikatsu Hime
Summary: During a mission Shinya finds a gaming console with the games they had played in the past with the team. For the 'good' old days he challenges Guren to a competition to find out who of them it the best. Every sort of diversion is allowed. [Guren x Shinya]


**AN:** slight light novel spoilers (till volume 4)

* * *

It had been one of those days Guren could do without. A lot of unnecessary paperwork that was just there to keep him busy. An assembly that was just taking place so that the Hiragis can make fun of him. Additionally there was a certain overeager young soldier that broke his nerves.

What was especially worse? It was all part of his everyday life, happening far too regularly. Guren almost hoped for a vampire attack, would it offer a distraction for a short amount of time. Unfortunately this wish endangered his subordinates at the same time, wherefore he quickly forgot about this thought.

Silently he brooded over the pointless documents inside his office. Simply signing them wasn't possible, was there a chance for mistakes in them and the Hiragis would use this carelessness against him immediately.

His bad mood he showed openly inside the safety of his office. Why wasting unnecessary energy on hiding it? The plainest advantage of it was that he had his peace. None of his team members dared to enter the room. No one planned on receiving Gurens wrath.

At least that's how it should be. A short shout of protest from Sayuri resounded before the door of the office was opened energetically. Gurens eyes glared annoyed at the intruder. "Ever heard of knocking?"

An amused laugh filled the room. Gurens mood got darker, if it was even possible.

Sayuri closed the door in precaution, to keep flying object from leaving the room. How high was the possibility for it? Experience showed pretty high.

"But Guren~" the nearly purred protest started, "I as you good friend don't have to condescend myself to knocking."

Gurens teeth grinded noticeably. His eyes wandered to his Katana which was leaning ready to hand at his desk. He would love to administer a new hair cut to the other. Unfortunately his position won't permit it.

"What do you want Shinya?" he growled instead, tapping the back side of his pen on the desk. Hopefully it will survive the conversation. Much too many pens fell victim to his bad mood over the last years.

Actually Guren should know after all those years that Shinya won't be intimidate by him. His grin just got wider. "Always such hurtful accusations hit me when I'm visiting you Guren. Why do I need a reason? Ever thought of it that I just want to lead a friendly chat?"

With few steps Shinya had crossed the room and dropped down unto the always prepared chair for visitors. While waiting for the still due answer of Guren he inspected his perfectly manicured fingernails. Why Guren knew that they were perfect? Because everything in regards to Shinya was perfect. From his posture to his uniform. Among the Hiragis he didn't have another choice. A constant fight for approval, had he lost his original place in the family as Mahirus fiancée a long time ago. The only reason for him to continue being part of the family was his strength and that he as one of few could control Guren at least halfway.

However the last point was often doubted by Guren. After all Shinya constantly tried to get on his nerves and more likely to be the reason for his outburst than restraining them.

Annoyed Guren shook his head. "You are never coming for a friendly chat. Why should it be different today?" As a precaution Guren put aside his pen, followed by the documents he was working on. He planned to evade damage that would just produce more workload for him.

"Because I just came back from a mission and I officially have the rest of the day off", Shinya happily explained and he nearly jumped up and down in his chair. For Guren it was inconceivable how someone can still radiate that much energy after a mission. He himself was always looking forward to the quiet and safety of his bed.

Uninterested Guren shrugged. "Can't have been much of a challenge. After all you took part in the assembly this morning so you barely left the secure zone."

The hurt look in Shinyas eyes was as false as his constant grinning. "Don't say that. Even in the closer perimeter there are still enough dangers. Alone behind our walls you aren't absolutely save." Shinya retorted with feigned outrage.

Unfortunately Guren can't deny it in this case, was he living with this certainty every day. Kureto waited for the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of him. Like Shinya he was only allowed to live on due to his fighting strength, for being useful. Just like Gurens subordinates that were fighting for him and not the Hiragi.

Shinya discerned he won't get an answer to his last statement, so he steered the conversation into another direction. "Back to the reason for my visit-"

"Of course there is a reason for the visit after all" Guren grumbled to himself and was simply ignored by his conversation partner.

"-during the mission today we were searching the surrounding areas for useable resources" Shinya unimpressed carried through his sentence.

Guren raised his eyebrow appraisingly. "The damn apocalypse happened 8 years ago. There isn't a single thing left to loot" he questioned Shinyas mission. Additionally he wondered why Kureto was sending someone with Shinyas strength on such a mission. However he would never ask this question aloud to Shinya. His ego was big enough already and didn't needed any kind of attention.

Shinya was grinning at Guren knowingly. Sometimes Guren suspected that Shinya was able to read his mind. "Oh Guren, there are different phases of pillaging. At first what is directly needed to survive. Then securing the long term surviving and at last everything that somehow can still be useful. We are in the last phase."

Impatient Guren tipped his finger on his desk. Once again Shinya drove him over the edge because he simply wasn't able to boil it down to an essence. Every time Guren had to waste ages to get the important information out of him. Until now he hadn't found an effective method to speed up this process. Nevertheless he couldn't do more than trying. "And why are you bugging me with it?"

Instead of being scared off by Gurens uncooperative behavior Shinya seemed even more motivated on dragging on this conversation. "If you act like this I won't tell you about this great thing I found during the mission" Shinya replied and put on an offended expression. To spell out his fake pout even more he crossed his arms in front of him like a rebellious child.

Guren didn't even tried to cover up his annoyed snort. The only way to shorten this conversation was to give in. Something Guren was reluctant to do, but often had to when dealing with Shinya. If Shinya was better in something than Guren it was his stubbornness. "Stop with this disgrace of a feigned sulk. I'm all ears: What for a great thing have you found?"

"Now I don't want to talk about it anymore" Shinya sulkily insisted. This behavior only lasted for a few seconds before he was grinning keenly at Guren. "You won't believe me. In addition to some shops we also searched through apartments and in one of those we have found a game console that still looked functional."

Bewildered Guren starred at Shinya. What the hell? Why was Shinya making such a fuss about a game console? Neither Guren nor Shinya were interested in such gadgets. With the exception of a certain time when they played regularly in their small group to create positive Emotions to keep their demons in check…

…at this thought it hit Guren. "It's not a console like the one we played with back then?"

"Exactly that one. Even with the right games and some extras." Once again Shinya seemed to overflow with energy and jump up and down in his chair. "I already asked Kureto: We are allowed to borrow a generator for a certain time to relief our old rivalry. After this the console will be disassembled for useable spare parts, but until then we have to use this coincidence."

Slightly Gurens mood had improved. Regardless he tried to look calm and rather bored on the outside because he didn't want to grant Shinya this satisfaction. In the past he had often complained about the pointless video games evenings, so he couldn't change his opinion now. "Have you already informed the others? If my memory serves me right Mito was the one showing the most commitment then."

For a moment Shinyas permanent grin faltered, what set of an alarm bell in Gurens mind. "No I haven't" was the short answer of Shinya. The alarm bell increased its intensity.

"Then we should change this straight away. Not that one of them is making plans for after work." Guren raised out of his chair and headed for the office door. If Shinya wasn't inviting the team, Guren will do it himself. Especially since he hoped to find the reason behind Shinyas sudden change in attitude through it.

A hope that, at least to some part, was fulfilled right away. "Actually I thought we both can play alone today" Guren heard his old friend say behind him, just as his hand was touching the door knob. He turned around and looked at him questioningly.

Shinya seemed to hesitate with an answer at first, as if he was searching for the right words. "The console looks like it is functional, however we haven't tested it yet. Therefore we should test it out this evening and don't tell the team about it, so that they aren't disappointed when it doesn't work."

In itself the argument sounded conclusive. However Guren knew Shinya good enough to know that it wasn't the actual reason behind it. But it was also clear that he won't get out more of Shinya at the moment. Because of this he intentionally diverted the focus away from this point. "You just want to practice so that the other can't beat you" Guren threw the not very serious accusation at Shinya.

At this Shinya laughed amused. "If someone needs practice to not lose pitifully it is you" he countered immediately, "After all you have never won against me."

"Only because we were never able to finish our duels or I blow myself up with my own bomb", Guren muttered as an answer. Then Guren realized a certain logistical problem. "Where are planning to set up the console by the way?"

Guren had a dark premonition which was only increased with Shinyas grin. "Where do you think? Previously we played inside your apartment. Now we will play in your room! I already set up everything necessary."

* * *

Annoyed Guren looked at his room, especially at a certain change that had been performed. Was it normally sparsely furnished, it now appeared modestly crammed. Next to the much too large television and the unreasonably big boxes Shinya additionally managed to get hold of a sofa. The generator was located in the bath room, probably to muffle its noise to a bearable level.

The console was in the room as well. After a quick check Guren discovered that a connection cable between the console and the television was missing. Presumably a countermeasure to keep Guren from training until Shinya arrived. As if he would do such a thing. Of course he would do it.

Where was Shinya staying by the way? Since there meeting in his office nearly three hours had passed and Shinya had – like he had greatly emphasized – the rest of the day off. In contrast to Guren who had worked through a mountain of files that didn't seemed to be getting any smaller. He was terrified thinking about the next day. Sometimes he believed Kureto was confusing Guren with a secretary. Probably he was sitting in his office, grinning amused, while he was torturing Guren with paper work.

His grumpy thought were abruptly interrupted from the energetically opened door. So energetically that the slammed against the wall with a loud bang and flew back against the fully loaded incoming person. Unfortunately Shinyas reflexes were excellent and he managed to stop the door with his foot. A real shame. Guren had liked to see how much damage his door could inflict to Shinya.

"How much do have you brought with you?" Guren asked and stared horrified around the boxes to spot his old friend behind them. With a wide grin Shinya let the boxes drop unto Gurens bed and himself unto the sofa. With a – in Gurens opinion – much too dramatic hand movement Shinya signified to look for himself.

Cautiously Guren followed this invitation. With Shinya you never could be wary enough. In the boxes could be everything and some of his spontaneous ideas ranged between sharp bombs and even more paper work that is waiting to be done. It was nearly disappointing when he saw the boxes filled with Tupperware. The canisters were filled with a variant of leftovers. In itself it was a pretty impressive assortment for apocalyptic times. Shinya even managed to track down some desserts. As seldom as they were available in their rationalized world, as fast were they gone. There never actually were any leftovers, but when there was someone who can find them it was Shinya.

Expectant Shinya waited on the sofa. What exactly was he expecting? That Guren flings his arm around Shinyas neck? Instead Guren ignored him, opened one of the containers and began to eat out of it. Since he hadn't had time to eat anything since the end of work, he realized how hungry he was when presented with all this food.

From Shinya this behavior only earned a feigned annoyed roll of his eyes, before he stood up from the sofa. Out of one of the boxes he produced the missing cable and he got down to set up the console for this evening. Guren used this opportunity to claim the largest part of the sofa for himself.

Nearly he spilled the content of his container when Shinya threw a controller across the room to him. Only his excellent trained reflexes saved his food and clothing from a disaster. Especially for the food it would have been a pity.

Likewise armed with a container and controller Shinya sat down onto the sofa without leaving a comment about the unjust distribution of space. Instead his eyes were shining excitedly as the main menu of the game appeared on the screen. "Let us finally begin. Like the old days!" Shinya challenged.

Guren shook his head annoyed. "I had to wait for you, Mr. I-have-the-rest-of-the-day-off" he countered grumpy. His eyes wandered toward Shinya whose smile for once seemed to be real.

* * *

They had had to foresee it, still it hit both men unprepared: All their "skill" from the past was lost. Instead of fighting thrilling duels against each other they fought with controlling their characters. Together they puzzled which buttons will lead to the desired result. More than once Guren blew himself up with his own bombs.

However they wouldn't be as successful in their work as there are if they weren't able to learn. Slowly they remembered the controls and evolved from absolute beginners to mediocre beginners. Before the apocalypse they rarely played video games. Essentially it had been an action for better control over the - at that time - not very polished demon weapons. Resisting the temptations of the demons through positive experiences.

For long he couldn't revel in the past, the game demanded a high degree of concentration from him. After all he can't allow Shinya to archive the overall victory of the evening. However he was far behind in the number of won rounds. The mocking comments he earned for it only encouraged Guren more. He will show Shinya who from them was the better player and for that every means was allowed.

Sooner than expected there was a good moment to start this intent. Shinya just wanted to flee from one of Gurens bombs when Guren threw his full weight against his opponent. With a loud bang Shinyas controller landed on the floor and the victory melody filled the room.

Guren sat back down on is original place, when he felt a pair of glowing eyes fixed on him. "What was that?" Shinya said outraged and picked up his controller, "That wasn't fair, Guren."

"Did we have a rule to play fair?" Guren inquired – the personification of innocence – with an amused smile on his lips.

"Oh, that's how it is?" Guren knew the challenging sparkle in the other's eyes much too well. Shinya wouldn't back down from this challenge.

That was how the fight of diversions began. A fight that, like to be expected, got out of control. From verbal attacks, over fist fights, to small food fights. Everything was allowed. The more creative or absurd the maneuver the better. Quickly the lost the overview about who was actually leading, it was only about outdoing the other.

A few times the room door was opened by concerned neighbors to check if everything was all right. The loudness of the two men reached worrying degrees at times. Luckily Guren owned a room far away from his team members, against all opposition from Sayuri and Shigure. The military dorm was separated by gender, what gave Guren a good reason for this living situation.

However after some time Guren and Shinya ran out of ideas. The diversions got less often, thoughtful silence got more frequently. Guren searched strained through his memories for something he could use to get Shinyas attention off the game. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, do you still remember the time when we went after Mahiru and took shelter in a love hotel?" Guren began his manoeuvre, but he just got a short affirmative nod from Shinya. "Also the couple in the elevator who thought we are a couple?"

To Gurens confusion Shinya had never talked about this occurrence in all those years. Originally he had always expected that Shinya will joke about it all the time but for once Guren was deceived by his old friend in this matter. Why he was now addressing it was a mystery to Guren and he hoped he won't regret it in the future.

The time to Shinyas reaction, a laugh from which Guren immediately knew it was a fake, was unnaturally long. "What else should those two poor fellows have thought? Two men inside a love hotel – a love that has to stay secret. No one was allowed to know that they are gay." This theatrical answer appeared to be a sad excuse of an act, too. Honestly he had thought that Shinya would be the last person who is embarrassed by such a topic. At least Guren read his restrained behaviour in this direction.

Suddenly a further possibility for a diversion came to mind, emerging form his small mental trip into the past. Startled by this idea Guren tried to forget about it right away, but it remained in his thoughts even minutes later.

He couldn't do it, absolutely no way. He didn't want or could live with the possible consequences. Still the thought wasn't about to disappear. The temptation was growing, his pulse beating fast.

Determined he locked on the screen, trying to solely focus on the game. He gave up on the competition for the best diversion. No other idea will came to mind and he couldn't go through with the other. Not without it getting personal.

"Guren?"

Just this word, his own name, was enough to break down all his made decisions. He almost wondered if his fantasy was playing a trick on him. This couldn't have been Shinya. There was uncertainty and vulnerability resonating in his voice. Shinya wasn't uncertain. He was the definition of self-confidence. Shinya was strong and not vulnerable.

Hesitantly Guren turned to Shinya whose mimic reflected what his voice had implied. "What's up now?" Guren yelp at him, however his voice was missing the needed energy. The needed anger.

Shinya raised his eyes, a determined look in them, just to let them drop back to his hands holding the controller an instant later. This repeated a few times in a short sequence. The determined moments hot shorter and short, until they seemed to have disappeared completely.

"What is up-" Before Guren finished his question he heard an explosion out of the boxes and a meanwhile well-known melody. Shocked he looked at the screen where Shinya was announced as the victor. Anger started to boil his blood. "You didn't do this just now…I can't believe it!" Shinya had tricked him. Yet Guren had thought…he didn't want to finish his line of thought.

The wide grin on Shinyas face was the straw that broke the camel's back. His controller fell forgotten with a bang unto the ground as Guren jumped on Shinya. For once Shinya wasn't prepared for this development and was overwhelmed by Guren.

Another bang resounded in the room as Shinyas controller was dropped. His wrists were pinned to the sofa by Guren while he was hovering over Shinya. He also sat down on Shinyas hip to restrict his ability to move as good as possible.

His blood was boiling in his veins from anger, however he still felt the other unwanted emotion. The silent pounding of unfounded hope. What had he expected? That the feelings of someone like him will get returned? He never had had good luck with love before. With his forbidden love to Mahiru. With his, like expected, unrequited love to Shinya.

But the weak hope of having been mistaken was gone. Shinya had only played with him. He should have known better, not indulge in this hope.

"I never thought that you will fall for my acting!" Shinya tore Guren out of his gloomy thoughts. Guren was fixated with a huge grin and he felt how Shinya started to shake from laughing.

How much he hated the warm feeling rushing through him when Shinya laughed. Not his fake laugh, an honest laugh like now. How much he hated that he was actively searching for ways to cause this laugh. How much he hated his egoism to want this laugh only for himself.

In the meantime an unsure tone started to resonate into this laugh. "Did I hurt you pride too much?" Shinya asked hesitantly. Probably he had expected for Guren to blow-up at him long ago. But every bit of anger he had felt a short while ago had vanished. Replaced by the silent pounding of unfounded hope.

The control, built up over the years, had begun to get cracks generated by Shinyas act. It had felt real, Guren still couldn't believe it. Shinya has a lot of training with his acting skills, however Guren had thought he could distinguish between act and reality.

Slightly the grip of Gurens hands, which were still fixating Shinyas arms at his wrists, slackened because every bit of energy, caused by his anger, had left his body. In the process his thumb moved unconsciously in a way that enabled him to feel Shinyas pulse.

It was racing.

Guren knew from experience that Shinya is watching over his pulse and breathing while putting on his Mask. Trying to keep them calm, so no one can look through his lies.

But his pulse was racing. What it shouldn't do.

That means that Shinya wasn't wearing his mask. Hadn't been acting. It was real.

No, it couldn't be true. Guren had to be wrong. Probably Shinya just discarded his mask when Guren jumped at him. However that was no reason for Shinyas pulse to race.

Truth or lie.

"Guren." Once again his name from Shinyas lips. An expression in his eyes Guren wasn't truly able to interpret but felt much too familiar to him. From where? From where did he knew this impatient, despair and hope?

From yourself, you idiot.

It was hard to believe, but he wanted it just too much. Imprisoned by Shinyas eyes Guren bend down, until he could feel his breath on his lips. A short pause before he overcame the last few centimeters between them.

Guren had the feeling he was losing all control over his senses. Finally he experienced what he had longed for since such a long time. Shinyas lips were even softer than he had ever imagined.

The speed of his heartbeat increased noticeable in the moment he felt the kiss was being returned. Soft, hesitant and still it send electrical sparks through Gurens body.

Only when his body was demanding oxygen he broke the kiss. Shinya seemed to be in a similar situation, too, and together they waited until their breathing was back to normal.

Barely had this happened Guren once again bend down, as if he wanted to catch up to all those lost years at this evening. However Shinya turned away his face, denied Guren his wish.

Before Guren could succumb to the doubt of having done something wrong and due having lost his old friend Shinya started to explain himself. "If we want to continue this activity – and I'm definitely in favor – we should do something about this inappropriate background music."

Only now Guren realized the still ongoing victory melody and Guren had to agree with Shinya. It disturbed them. Guren grabbed one of the controllers laying on the floor and tapped it wildly, only getting back to the main menu where another irritating melody was playing.

Annoyed Shinya snatched the controller and turned off the console. The last bit of Gurens patience was used up in that moment and he pulled Shinya back into his arms to make up all the lost kisses if the past.

Once again at his day a controller banged loudly unto the floor.

* * *

\- - - Epilogue - - -

It had been one of those days Guren could do without. A lot of unnecessary paperwork that was just there to keep him busy. An assembly that was just taking place so that the Hiragis can make fun of him. Additionally there was a certain overeager young soldier that broke his nerves.

The only reason for Guren to emit, compared to other days, less murderous intent were the events of the previous evening, the memory still fresh in his thoughts.

A short shout of protest from Sayuri resounded before the door of the office was opened energetically. The whole situation felt soft of familiar to Guren and his eyes glared expectantly at the intruder. Unfortunately it wasn't, like expected, Shinya but Mito. Forcefully she strode to Gurens desk, her red hair wafting behind her. "I heard that you and Shinya have found a game console and played with it yesterday? Why wasn't the team invited?"

Guren remembered once again how much fun Mito had had during their game nights. Even though she would never admit it. "We wanted to confirm that the console works without any problems" Guren began to explain before an important question came to mind. "Anyway, from where do you know about the console?"

Instead of words Guren received another conclusive answer. A certain Hiragi was standing in the doorframe of his office. A large fake-innocent smirk on his face. "I understand" Guren muttered. What else had he expected? It was still like before, Shinya using every opportunity to get on his nerves. Like the old days.


End file.
